


An amasai crack thing

by IwillUwUyoutodeath



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwillUwUyoutodeath/pseuds/IwillUwUyoutodeath
Summary: crac (no seriously crackfic)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	An amasai crack thing

"Shooch kith m" rant-a-row said  
"No ❤" shooch replied  
Then they both ded


End file.
